In many organizations, voicemail systems are an integral part of internal and external communications. These voicemail systems support interaction and information exchange between members of the organization and other individuals by providing a variety of features for messaging one or more people. However, voicemail systems are limited in their ability to perform complex messaging tasks to support effective information exchange.